The invention is concerned with spinal health and comfort and a device for use by a person to stimulate and exercise the cervical spine and joints through several different ranges of motion.
For many persons the neck is subjected to stress and trauma repeatedly. In stressful work situations neck pains often develop, relatively mild injuries can cause long term neck pain, irregular sleeping positions or an improper pillow can cause aches in the neck, and bad posture can contribute to neck problems. Chiropractors and physical therapists often can give neck patients considerable relief and can generally improve the health and range of motion of the neck through manipulations, exercise and physical therapy.
Until the present invention, there has not been a relatively simple, easily used device that can be operated by the patient himself to stimulate the neck intervertebral ranges of motion in different directions, to improve the rotational and flexion-extension range as well as preventing neck pain through a regular program of exercises.